


Ritual

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Birthday Month Drabbles 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Death Rituals, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mourning Rituals, Nautolan Rituals, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, post Nahdar's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Nahdar's gone, and Kit doesn't know if he has it in him to hold to his culture. Plo's there for him.





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> birthday month drabble prompt from anon on tumblr: plokit+dancing
> 
> It... became sad and a small dip into Nautolan Mourning Rituals. Woops.

Kit forced a smile, as Plo held his hand out to him. They were in the gardens at the Temple, and it was late. Plo had come to find him, after finding out that Nahdar...

Well, Plo had found him.

“He would not want you to neglect your culture for him.” Plo spoke gently, when Kit made no move to accept the offer.

It just made all three of Kit's hearts ache, at the blatant use of his dead padawan, but he knew Plo was right. Nahdar had told him, when the war started, that should he die before his master, Kit should do the Nautolans' mourning ritual, instead of the Mon Cala traditions.

Nahdar had _always_ loved the way Kit would dance for the mourning rituals. Nahdar had been very young, when Qui-Gon had died, but he had watched Kit dance for the old Jedi, once they received word of his death.

Kit accepted Plo's hand, when he realized Plo wasn't just going to help him up, but was offering to _join him_.

The movements were slow, though fluid. Plo had clearly spoken to Kharo about Nautolan rituals, since the older Jedi knew the movements already.

Kit buried his face into Plo's neck, when their movements stopped, and he couldn't keep his emotions – his _tears_ – in check anymore.

There were no words, and no judgement, as Kit cried in Plo's arms.

 


End file.
